Nickelodeon Robot Wars
Nickelodeon Robot Wars was a spin-off of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors, the US version of Robot Wars. It was first broadcast on Nickelodeon in 2002. It was fimled at the same time as Season 2 of Extreme Warriors, the competition cosisting of whatever robots were still available to fight after the Extreme Warriors events. It was a one-off special series in which the robots were driven by children (similar to the Minor Meltdown in the UK Series), and only six episodes were ever made. Like Extreme Warriors, Nickelodeon Robot Wars was filmed in the main Robot Wars Arena in London, despite being for an American audience and featuring US competitors. Presenters The show was presented by Dave Aizer, with Vivianne Collins of You're on! serving as pit reporter. Commentary was provided by Extreme Warriors commentator Stefan Frank. Format Nickelodeon Robot Wars ran a lot like Robot Wars Extreme and the first series of Extreme Warriors, with seven various competitions held over the six shows. Three shows were each dedicated to one competition (US Championship, International Tag Team Terror and Annihilator), whilst the other three shows featured an assortment of the other competitions. A significant difference was that whilst the regular US (and indeed the UK) Robot Wars had anything from five to seven fights in a usual show, the time restraints for the programme's slot meant that the Nickelodeon version could only have four. Changes and Censorship To appeal to the younger generation, a few changes were made in production. Although the arena was the same as it was in the regular version, all of the fire hazards, such as the flame pit and side fire jets, were disabled. The drop zone was changed as well, with the hazards used being the less-serious ones, such as bowling balls and old car parts. Some of the House Robots were altered as well. Like the other fire hazards, the flamethrower of Sgt Bash was disabled, making his pincers his only weapon. Sir Killalot was also renamed "Sir K.", a name he was commonly referred to in the original UK Robot Wars Magazine. Instead of a statboard, some video clips from both versions of the show were used when the House Robots were introduced. Events US Championship This tournament had a whole episode dedicated to it. Because of time restrictions, it was significantly smaller than most normal national championships, with only four robots competing. Much like the Grand Final of the UK series, there were two one-on-one eliminators, a playoff and a grand final. Robots Competing: Ninjitsu, Phantasm, Probophobia, Tyranabot. Eliminators *Tyranabot vs Ninjitsu: Tyranabot won *Phantasm vs Probophobia: Probophobia won Playoff *Ninjitsu vs Phantasm: Ninjitsu won Final *Tyranabot vs Probophobia: Tyranabot won International Tag Team Terror This tournament was, essentially, a combination of the Tag Team Terror and the War of Independence, where eight robots, four American and four British, were paired into teams to battle each other. Only one robot from each team was allowed in the arena at a time and the teams could switch robots by 'tagging' them. Teams Competing: *'USA': The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor, Zanzara & Run Away *'UK': Ming 3 & Rick, Bigger Brother & Kat 3 Eliminators *The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor vs Zanzara & Run Away: The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor won *Ming 3 & Rick vs Bigger Brother & Kat 3: Ming 3 & Rick won Playoff *Zanzara & Run Away vs Bigger Brother & Kat 3: Bigger Brother & Kat 3 won Final *The Revolutionist & Spin Doctor vs Ming 3 & Rick: Ming 3 & Rick won Mayhem In the Mayhem, three robots fought against each other, with the winners qualifying for an "Ultimate Mayhem" later in the series. Robots Competing: Diskotek, Joker, Propeller-Head, Rigby, Rosie The Riveter 2, Techno Trousers, The Revolutionist, Vert-I-Go, Xylon Mayhems *Propeller-Head vs Rosie the Riveter 2 vs Xylon: Propeller-Head won *Joker vs Techno Trousers vs Vert-I-Go: Vert-I-Go won *Diskotek vs Rigby vs The Revolutionist: The Revolutionist won Ultimate Mayhem *Propeller-Head vs Vert-I-Go vs The Revolutionist: Propeller-Head won Vengeance This series of battles featured two robots who had a score to settle fighting each other. Robots Competing: Bunny Attack, Destructive Criticism, Hoot, Joker, Ninjitsu, Probophobia, Spin Doctor, Xylon Battles *Bunny Attack vs Hoot: Bunny Attack won *Ninjitsu vs Destructive Criticism: Ninjitsu won *Probophobia vs Spin Doctor: Probophobia won *Xylon vs Joker: Xylon won Challenge Belt In this competition, Tyranabot was given a special "belt". Any robot could fight it for the belt, and whoever won would keep it. In order to win the belt outright, three challenges had to be won. *'Holder': Tyranabot *'Challengers (in order of challenge)': Tut Tut, Rosie The Riveter 2, Probophobia Challenges *Tyranabot vs Tut Tut: Tut Tut won *Tut Tut vs Rosie the Riveter 2: Tut Tut won *Tut Tut vs Probophobia: Tut Tut won Robot Rebellion In this one-off battle, two robots were given the chance to take on Dead Metal, Shunt and Sir Killalot (Sir K.). Squirmin Vermin & Humdrum vs Dead Metal, Shunt & Sir K. Winners: Dead Metal, Shunt & Sir K. Annihilator The annihilator was held in a similar format to the regular annihilators, but with only five robots to allow for only four battles. The rules were still the same, with one robot eliminated from each round until only one was left. Robots Competing: Basenji, Bunny Attack, Hannibal, Techno Trousers, The Piecemaker *Fifth: Techno Trousers *Fourth: Basenji *Third: The Piecemaker *Runner-up: Bunny Attack *Winner: Hannibal Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars